This invention relates to a laser leveling device having a suction mounting arrangement for securing the leveling device to an attachment surface.
Laser alignment products are commonly used tools in both the home construction and general construction industries. Laser levels have replaced chalk lines and torpedo levels as the preferred tool for creating and displaying a level line on a surface. These tools are commonly used for interior decorating projects, such as hanging pictures and installing cabinetry, and exterior projects, such as brick laying and deck assembly. Laser levels are easy to set up and generate an alignment beam which does not mark up the mounting surface.
Current laser level products are either mounted on an adjustable frame or are secured to a mounting surface with a fastener. These laser levels include a laser light source mounted within a housing. The laser light source may be rotatably mounted within the housing to allow for either horizontal or vertical transmission of the beam. One limitation of current laser alignment devices is that the laser levels cannot be easily repositioned on surfaces once mounted. Many laser level devices either incorporate a pin or a fastener to mount the level on a vertical surface to generate the alignment line. If the laser level is not properly aligned on the wall, a user will have to remove the device and remount in the proper position, placing additional marks and holes on the surface which must be patched.
It is desirable to provide a laser leveling and alignment device having a suction mounting arrangement which allows the level to be easily mounted and leveled to an attachment surface without damaging the finish of the surface. It is also desirable to provide a vacuum generating mechanism cooperating with the suction mounting arrangement of a laser leveling device which monitors the vacuum mounting seal to ensure proper securement of the device to the surface.